


Our Last Christmas

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia decorate their Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, no spoilers. Written for round 3 challenge 23 'holiday prompt meme' (prompt: first Christmas with baby or expecting) at gameofcards on LJ.

“Allison!” Lydia shouted as she entered the living room. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

Allison Argent-Martin looked up from the ornament she was holding with a guilty look on her face. “What?” she said wide-eyed, feigning innocence. “I was just decorating the tree.”

“You’re eight months pregnant! What are you thinking climbing up on a ladder?”

Allison sighed with frustration. “Lydia, it’s a step-ladder. It’s only two feet off the ground.”

“Do you have any idea what a fall from that height could do to the baby? It could cause—”

“Okay, okay I’m getting down” said Allison, cutting off her wife mid-sentence. “There” she said, once she was back on the floor. “Is that better?”

“Much” replied the redhead. “You leave the top of the tree to me.”

“I suppose I’ll have to leave the bottom to you too, seeing as how every time I bend over I’m unable to get back up.”

“Excellent idea. You decorate the middle of the tree, and I’ll handle the rest” said Lydia. Allison laughed. “What’s so funny?” Lydia asked.

“You. This is just like our first Christmas together as a couple, when you insisted that everything had to be perfect and dictated how the tree had to be decorated” said Allison.

“I remember. You got so annoyed with me, we ended up in a huge fight” Lydia chuckled. “I supposed I do have a tendency to become controlling when I’m nervous” she admitted.

“You think?” asked Allison sarcastically. There was a moment’s silence while the two women worked on decorating the tree, then Allison said “I suppose in a way this is our last Christmas as a couple.”

“I suppose it is” said Lydia, smiling as she reached over to rub her wife’s swollen stomach.


End file.
